miejserialfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 1: Remember Christmas
"Okres przedświąteczny nie zawsze może być takim, o jakim marzymy." - Taki wniosek wysunie pewnie nie jeden z was po przeczytaniu tej opowieści. Ale czy naprawdę tak będzie? *** - Dobrze, dobrze, już wychodzę! - Powiedział śpiesząc się do drzwi. Zza okna widać było piękny, biały puch, który szybko spadając z nieba przyozdabiał cały teren. Z zapędem otworzył drzwi, i zachwycił się całym owym 'puchem'. Zszedł ze schodów i wyruszył w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Po drodze spotkał wiele niesamowitych roślin, były tak bujne, że nikt z was nie potrafiłby ich nawet wyśnić. Skręcił kilka alei i trafił na opuszczony teren, koło pewnego przedszkola. Szukał tam swoich kolegów, którzy zapomnieli o nim i ruszyli sami na górkę oddaloną kilka ulic dalej. Na końcu alei widać było jedną, palącą się lampę, która co kilka chwil zgaszała się. Crover - bo tak miał na imię ten chłopak usłyszał szelest liści. Odwrócił się czym prędzej i poczuł ciarki przechodzące mu po ciele. Myślał, że mu się tylko wydawało, lecz nie, to nie były jakieś urojenia, naprawdę ktoś tam był. Wystraszony chłopak postawił jeszcze tylko kilka kroków do przodu, a potem wszedł na równoległą ulicę i przyśpieszył krok. Zauważył w oknie pewnego budynku pewnego mężczyznę, który wyglądał przez drzwi. Crover strasznie się przestraszył i zaczął biec do przodu. Mężczyzna wyszedł z pomieszczenia i zawołał owego chłopaka. Chłopak udawał, że nie słyszy. Mężczyzna zaczął głośniej krzyczeć. Chłopak milczał. Po chwili Crover usłyszał przeraźliwy krzyk mężczyzny. Odwrócił się. Mężczyzny już nie było. Chłopak zauważył koło siebie małą karteczkę. Podniósł ją i zaczął czytać: "To tylko początek końca. Wplątałeś się, chłopcze". Cover myślał, że to tylko zwykły koszmar, i że obudzi się lada chwila. Jednak się mylił. Słychać było tylko przeraźliwy szelest liści. Nagle zabłysnęło światło. Cover był zdezorientowany. Odruchowo rzucił się w ucieczkę. Wszedł w jakiś okratowany teren. Schował się za drzewem. Chłopak zaczął słyszeć czyjeś szepty. Nigdy nie był tak wystraszony. - Nie może się dowiedzieć o naszej akcji. - Tak, tak, wiem. Trzeba będzie się zorganizować. Cover nie wiedział o co dwójce mężczyzn chodzi. Chłopiec zaczął biec w kierunku swojego domu. Śnieg zaczął mocno pruszyć. Słychać było kroki, czyjeś straszne kroki. Cover przyśpieszył bieg, i w kilka minut dotarł do domu. Wszedł. - Mamo? Już jestem! - Wykrzyknął, i poszedł rozejrzeć się po domu. Nikogo nie było. Po chwili można było usłyszeć otwierające się drzwi. Cover nie zwlekał. Szybko wszedł do łazieni, aby się tam ukryć. - Nasz masowy plan na pewno się uda. - Mam tylko złe przeczucia co do tego bachora. - Pf. Myślisz, że jakiś bachor zepsuje nam międzynarodową aferę? Mężczyźni weszli do pokoju. Cover wybiegł z łazienki. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Po cichu podszedł do drzwi od pokoju, i zamknął je. Wybiegł z korytarza, wyszedł z domu, i zakluczył dom. Nie wiedział co robić. - Co oznaczało to wszystko? - Te myśli przewijały mu się po głowie. Była noc, a on nie wiedział co począć. Może iść do sąsiadów, i przenocować tam, wyjaśniając sytuację? - Nie, wzięli by mnie za bajkopisarza. - Powiedział sam do siebie. Chłopak ruszył w nieznane.